One Lone Donut
by Butterfly Harvester
Summary: One redheaded gym leader, one fire monkey Pokemon, and one final donut.  Who will win?


_Title: One Lone Donut_

_Summary: One redheaded gym leader, one fire monkey Pokemon, and one final donut. Who will win?_

_Slightly spoiler-ish for an episode of Black and White that has not yet aired in the states. Nothing major, just taking Chili's love of donuts and Pansear's gluttony into play here. Hopefully this turns out as cute and funny as it appears in my head._

On a table covered in a crisp white tablecloth sat a plate. On that plate sat one lone donut. Only a few minutes before, the plate had been heaped with several donuts, all covered in a sticky pink glaze and a rainbow of sprinkles. Only that one remained.

The plate was not the only thing on the table. Chili, one of three triplet brothers that ran the Striaton City gym and the fiery one of the bunch, half laid on the table. He was laying on his stomach, his feet still touching the floor and his nose only inches from that one tasty donut. Across from him was his beloved Pokemon, Pansear. Pansear was also the fiery one in a set of three, though its set was not triplets but three Pokemon that just happened to be very much alike.

Pansear was stretched out entirely on the table, being much smaller than its owner. It, too, was only inches away from the plate and donut. It inched a little bit closer to the plate, ready to snatch the sweet treat from its owner.

Chili also inched closer to the pastry. Pansear narrowed its eyes. "Pan," it said darkly.

Chili also narrowed his eyes. "No, I think it's _mine," _he said. "You ate more than I did, after all."

Pansear scowled at this remark. "Pansear, pan!" it shouted.

"Well _I _paid for them, anyway!" Chili told his Pokemon. "So in all honesty they should all have been mine!"

Pansear righted itself into a sitting position. It crossed its arms over its chest. "Pan_sear!_"

Chili stuck his tongue out at the smaller creature and reached for the donut. "It might not be fair that you don't make any money and can't buy your own treats, but you still ate more than me."

Pansear reached not for the donut, but Chili's hand instead. Chili quickly withdrew his hand, afraid Pansear might bite. "I'll tell you what," he said matter-of-factly. "There is a way we can solve this. Rock, paper, scissors."

Pansear looked down at its hand and the one digit it had on that hand. It twitched its thumb then glared at Chili. "Pansear, pansear pan!" it shouted before leaping over the plate that held its most desired sweet and landing on Chili's back.

Chili let out a squeak of surprise before rolling off the table and landing with a heavy thud on the floor. Pansear began to pull at his hair as Chili tried to grab any part of Pansear he could reach in order to remove it. He managed to grab Pansear's ear, causing the Pokemon to cry out in pain.

That gave Chili the opportunity to roll over on his back. Before Pansear could bite, punch, or kick, he grabbed Pansear and picked it up, holding it away from him at arms' length. Chili grinned in triumph, but not for long. Pansear puffed its cheeks, ready to use Flamethrower.

Chili quickly released Pansear, dropping the Pokemon on his chest. He let out an "Oof!" as Pansear landed on him. Pansear continued to puff its cheeks, almost ready to release Flamethrower.

The sounds of their scuffle had caught the attention of Chili's brothers. Just as Pansear used Flamethrower, Cilan and Cress peered into the room. The two exchanged a look before stomping over to the table. Cress slammed his palms on the table and leaned over in order to stare down a very angry Pansear and a very sooty Chili. "What is this about?" the blue haired brother demanded.

"I think that is what this is about," Cilan suggested, pointing at the remaining donut. Cress sighed and rolled his eyes, though his bangs were parted so they only showed one.

"Don't you two know how to share?" Cress asked as Cilan headed to the kitchen. He returned just in time to see Chili and Pansear shake their heads.

"We'll show you," Cilan said with a smile. He cut the donut in half. Instead of offering a half to Chili and Pansear, he took a half for himself and gave the other to Cress. The two briefly bumped the donuts together as Cilan said, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," agreed Cress with a small smile. Chili and Pansear let out little whimpers as the two ate their halves of the donut, then left the room licking pink glaze from their fingers.

Chili slumped to the floor defeated. Pansear landed in his lap, looking as sad as its owner. "I know what I'll do next time," Chili said to his favorite Pokemon. "Next time, I'll make sure I get an even amount."


End file.
